gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Undead Island
Dog's side of the story As a pirate, I've witnessed many things. I was weaker and had less experience with being a pirate but, I remember everything. That devil Jolly Roger had an island called '''UNDEAD ''ISLAND. The bravest, toughest, and even craziest pirates came to stop the madness of this island. Thousand, even millions of undead breaded here. The Marceline guild, the crew of the Black Pearl, and many others came. First, we met up with two thousand ghost ships. We had three thousand. '''The Harkaway was there and with it Jolly Roger's horrible laugh that was worse than a dagger against the glass. One thousand ships of ours were sunk but jolly landed and fled into a cave. So we fought for our lives and the lives of others. We slaughtered them but the screams of pain from every victim hurt me the most. We won on the beach but the caves were next. Jolly went out of the caves when we went in one. We won the caves but anyone who ran out of the cave first was struck by the Muertos moon. Others had to fight the ones who were struck. When a cursed pirate was defeated they would turn back to normal. The island was free of undead but Jolly got away. When I went to congratulate my best friend he looked at me. He was as pale as a ghost. He lifted up his shirt and he was blood red all over. He was unable to speak. He nodded to my pistol and I knew what he wanted. I aimed at his head and BANG! That was the last I saw of him.'' Jolly Rogers side of the story I needed a base to reside on. A place to stay on and plan me attacks! So I invaded this island full of gypsies. I had to conquer it. It was rich with voodoo magic. I could breed thousands of undead! So I sent an average invasion force and killed a few of them. I realized their strength. I needed something to defeat them so I sent a massive invasion force. a fleet of a thousand including myself. I killed and collected so many souls! After they all died and became me minions, I had the construction in order. I created graveyards and two cannon towers outside the island for defense. I had also made buildings to make the ones that don't fight have meaning. They would provide us with weapons, ammo, and potions. I had been getting ready for the invasion of the islands. Before I could strike a massive invasion force came. They had defeated my forces but didn't take over the island. I used the hiding undead and the pirates I killed to repopulate the island. I had everything rebuilt except I had four cannon towers instead of two. I rebranded my undead and looked for my first island to attack. I found a man named Rott but he failed me by not making sure there were no voodoo relics. He formed a guild of cutthroats and got all the voodoo relics destroyed. Now I invade the islands with hopes of victory. Island History Undead island was inhabited by gypsies. They had created many voodoo artifacts and voodoo weapons. ﻿The island had a lot of voodoo magic already on it. The gypsies had discovered many new tactics to defeat the Caribbean's enemies. Jolly Roger invaded to stop what would be his defeat. He was successful and took it over. Years later enough brave pirates had stepped up and successfully invaded. They had feared the island was an omen and left. Jolly Roger came back and continued to bred undead. Only the bravest of the brave and the strongest of the strong come back to attack the undead on this omen of an island. NPC's There are some citizens on the island that can sell you things. If you don't have an Aztec coin to turn yourself into an undead then they will not sell you anything. *(Undead) Peter Wildwinds- Shipwright *(Undead) Ol' Gunny- Gunsmith *(Undead) Old Bones Migil- Dockworker *(Undead) Jack Shivers- Blacksmith *(Undead) John Shivers- Trainer *(Undead) Gregory- Gypsy *(Undead) Drunken Dog- Bartender *(Undead) Kelly Shivers- Musician *(Undead) Fisher Molly- Fishmaster There are some good citizens on the island. They can help you if you help them. *(Undead) John Wallace *(Living) William the 3rd *(Living) Basil Livenburg Enemies UNDEAD There are of course undead on the island. Be warned, the voodoo makes them stronger Name: Level: Undead Gravedigger 1-10 Undead Bandit 2-15 Undead Buccaneer 5-18 Undead Brigand 7-17 Undead Duelist 10-20 Undead Gypsy 13-24 Undead Voodoo master 20-32 Undead Soulkeeper 21-33 Undead Raider 30-40 Undead Slayer 33-40 Undead Captain 32-38 Undead Mercenary 40-45 NAVY/EITC UNDEAD It was rumored that Jolly put EITC and navy on the island. It was true, unfortunately. Name: Level: Undead Cadet 1-7 Undead Sergent 9-17 Undead Officer 20-30 Undead Hired-Gun 17-24 Undead Assassin 20-32 WILD ANIMALS Surprisingly some animals are still here to strive for life. They were cursed by Jolly Roger though. Name: Level: Fire Bat 25-35 Diseased Stump 30-40 Massive alligator 15-25 Rabid Bat 9-15 Ships Around Island Here are the ships that are brave enough to stalk the island. *Death Omen *Black Harbinger *EITC Juggernaut *Navy Dreadnought Bosses *Basil Dartin- Undead Voodoo master 35-40 *Rip Wing- Fire Bat 31-37 Mini-Games *'Undead Fishing'- Grab a pole and some bait and go fishing for fish souls! *'Potion Brewing'- combine powerful ingredients together and make a potion or two. *'Undead Poker'- Winner gets the gold and others players soul! *'Undead BlackJack'- First to 21 gets gold and souls! *'Undead Ship Repair'- Get a hammer and cursed wood and get repairing ﻿on some ghost ships for easy gold. Quests *Work For Hire- Kill Buccaneers *Work For Hire- Kill Voodoo Masters *Story Chapter: Jolly's Base﻿ Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Locations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Undead Category:POTCO